A camping we will go again
by Lilly white tigers
Summary: Bobby just graduated high school but Jan has some plans for them during the summer
1. Chapter 1

A camping we will go again

chapter one- Graduation day

_( The whole Brady clan is sitting watching Bobby getting his diploma from Westdale high, the ceremony finishes up. they all go out for a celebratory brunch)_

**Carol: **oh Bobby we're all so proud of you

**Jan: **yeah. what are your plans for college Bobby?

**Bobby: **well i'm planning on law school

**Jan: **oh then we're going to do something fun before you go off

( Jan secretly winks at Bobby)

**Mike: **that's a great idea Jan, we could go camping just like old times

( Jan's smile drops with her father's remark)

**Bobby: **that's an awesome idea dad last time we went camping i was 10 then we stopped the yearly trips

**Carol: **great we'll start planing soon

_( after brunch they all go back to the house, Jan and Bobby decide to watch a movie with Cindy and Peter, Bobby seatd next to Cindy and Jan next to Peter just like always)_

**Jan: **what movie is this?

**Cindy: **Romeo and Juliet

**Peter: **my personal favorite

**Jan: **i know Peter we were in the play together

_( Jan looks over at Bobby he is easily distracted she decides to grab an apple from the kitchen Bobby follows her)_

**Bobby: **Jan, are you are alright? you've been acting really strange all day 

**Jan: **Bobby we need to talk privately

**Bobby: **okay... now or...?

**Jan: **ah... no wait until everybody is asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-another route

_( It's the day of the camping trip but all the kids are going in separate cars as follows:Marcia and Cindy,Greg and Peter, and Jan and Bobby. Mike,Carol,and Alice are in the station wagon, they are about an hour into the trip all the other Brady's go right but Bobby sees a sign that reads: __the new Sheraton hotel two miles __and makes a sharp left)_

**Jan: **Bobby, where are you going?

**Bobby: **Jan we both know we have something so we're going to figure out this week, there's a new hotel two miles away

**Jan: **Bobby, think about this...we are due at the camp site in two hours with our family we can't do this now

**Bobby: **Jan, i've been going crazy thinking about you every waking moment... please just do this for me

**Jan: **wow...you really think about me that much? alright but I should call mom and dad once we get to the hotel

_(With Mike,Carol,Alice, and the other kids...two hours later they arrive at the campsite, once they are all gathered)_

**Mike: **alright, now that we're all- wait...where are Jan and Bobby?

**Cindy: **they were right behind Marcia and I but then we lost track of them

**Carol: **oh dear mike, where do you think they could be?

**Mike: **i'm sure their fine hunny. they're both adults and bobby knows where he's going

_(A camp tour guide walks up to them)_

**Tour guide: **i'm looking for Carol Brady?

**Carol: **that's me

**Tour guide: **we have a miss Jan on the phone for you

**Carol: **oh thank goodness

_(Carol follows the man back to office and picks up the phone)_

**Carol: **Jan, where are you? are you okay?

**Jan: **mom, Bobby and I are fine...we um accidentally took a wrong turn, but don't worry we'll be back with you by mid-morning tomorrow

**Carol: **okay you two be safe, we love you and we'll see you tomorrow

**Jan: **Love you too mom bye

_( They both hang up and Carol walks back to her family)_

**Carol: **well it seems they took a wrong turn but they should be here by tomorrow morning

**Cindy: **leave it to my dum-dum brother to make a wrong turn

**Mike: **that will be all Cindy

_(With Jan and Bobby)_

**Bobby: **Jan come on I got us a room

_( Jan follows Bobby up to their room, it's a gorgeous suite)_

**Jan: **Bobby, this room is amazing. We could have some fun in here

_(she gives Bobby the most seductive look ever he almost can't catch his breath)_

**Jan: **let's check out the bed, shall we?

_Bobby takes Jan by both hands and leads her to the bed and and slo leans her back _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-morning flight

_(the next morning Jan wakes up next to a half naked Bobby then she remembered what happened the night before. she smiles to herself...then she turns around to look at the clock. she's startled by the time it reads 1:30 but it's light out so that means 1:30 pm)_

**Jan:**SHIT!Bobby we overslept. come on get your ass up mom and dad excepted us this morning... .go.

**Bobby: **jezze ,Okay calm down will ya. if i knew what laid ahead with you last night would'Ve never happened

_(he gives her a cheeky smile and they finished getting ready and head out on their way)_

**Bobby: **So,What's our cover?

**Jan: **why do I have to come up with a cover?

**Bobby: ** because you are the oldest in this situation

**Jan: **but you're the driver

**Bobby: **fine i'll think of something on the way

_It takes Bobby and Jan about 30 minutes to get to the campsite with the rest of the family they finally arrive _

**Carol: **Mike, they're here

**Jan: **Sorry we're late Mom we over slept...it was a long night

**Bobby: **Yeah, you know Jan, ms. night owl Chatterbox

_Jan looks back at Bobby and gives him a glare_

**Carol: **well you kids know the drill girls in one tent boys in the other

_Bobby hands Jan her stuff and they go to their separate tents, Bobby steps inside his tent where he meets back up with his brothers _

**Gerg: **where have you been?

**Bobby: **It's been a few years and I took a wrong turn

_With Jan and her sisters in the other tent_

**Cindy: **So, how was you're night with Bobby?

A/N: at this point Cindy is really jealous 

**Jan: **it was fine all we did was...play games

**Marcia: **oh,sounds like a groovy time

_Cindy rolls here eyes and says with a disgusted tone _

**Cindy: **Yeah real groovy

_All kids step out of their tents just as Alice was to announce lunch _

**Bobby: **great i'm starved

**Carol: **didn't you two eat anything before you left?

**Bobby: **nah we we're running so late

**Jan: **so Alice, What is for lunch?

**Alice: **well, you're brothers and sisters caught loads of fish this morning so good ol' fashion trout

(Sorry this is a short chapter just really a filler)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-an after lunch hike

_(after lunch all the kids decide to go on a hike together)_

**Carol:** kids make sure you use the buddy system

_(they all pair up as follows: Greg and Marcia, Peter and Jan, and Bobby and Cindy. Cindy is ecstatic about this setup Bobby not so much)_

**Greg: **all right guys, if anyone gets lost we all go looking for them together

_(the kids set off on their hike...Gerg and Marcia round the Conner first but when it's Jan and Peter's turn Jan hangs back and just as bobby passes by she pulls him aside)_

**Bobby: ** Hey, what's the big idea?

**Jan:** I wanted to talk to you privately... and do this

_( She wraps her arms around Bobby's neck and slowly kisses him he, he starts kissing her back. Cindy notices bobby is no longer beside her so she backtracks to where she last saw him... and what she sees something she's not happy with)_

**Cindy: **What the hell is going on here

_Bobby and Jan pull away quickly _

**jan: **Cindy It's not-

**Cindy: **shut up! I want Bobby to tell me

**Bobby: **Cindy, there's nothing to tell

**Cindy: **clearly, there is because I saw my brother and sister kissing...each other

**Bobby: **Jan we might as well tell her... she saw something

_By this time they can hear the other kids coming back _

**Marcia **(off in the distance)**:**where could they be

_Peter steps around the corner _

**Peter: **i found them...we've been Looking everywhere for you guys

**Jan: **uh...sorry I tripped Bobby was helping me up Cindy came back to look for him. thanks for looking out Cindy

_She smiles at Cindy but she does not return it she just keeps glaring at Bobby and Jan_

**Peter: **Cindy, are you Okay? you look like you want to kill somebody


End file.
